In the Night
by lilbit05
Summary: Httyd Au. Set in 1998, i.e. before cellphones became popular. Hiccup comes to Astrid's aid. Will he be able to help her overcome her past? Some scars take longer to heal. Graphic scenes viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy!", came the terrified scream from below.

"Get off of me!, Please, I have to get to my little girl." cried Astrid as she struggled with the man on top of her.

"Girl, quit fighting me! I paid good money for ya and I intend to get what a I paid for! So quit yer squirming." The man said as he shoved her back down on the bed and struggled with his belt.

Astrid continued trying to plead and push the man off of her in sheer terror as her daughter continued to cry and scream for her below. Her fists continued to beat at the man as he finally freed his buckle and slid his pants down.

"NO! NO! Please stop! Get off of me!" Astrid cried out with tears running down her face as she punched, pushed and slapped at the man above her.

"Quit fighting bitch!" He hollered after a hard slap from Astrid. His hands gripped around her neck and started to squeeze as she continued to struggle. Her vision began to turn black as a single tear ran down her left cheek to collect with the rest on the pillow. Her last thought was the sharp pain as the man guided himself in.

Later that night Astrid woke up, the man had left but the evidence of his presence was still there in her sore throat and the stickiness between her thighs. She slowly sat up and listened for any sounds around the house. When she did not hear anything, she slowly rose off the bed and picked some clothes off the floor. She was very cautious not to make a sound as she got dressed and headed downstairs to her daughters room.

She creaked open the door slowly and let out a quiet sob for her daughter on the bed. Her daughter was curled up into herself on the side of the bed. As Astrid crept closer she could see hand prints on her daughter's face and drops of blood on the sheets.

Astrid lightly shook her daughter awake and was quick to put her finger in front of her lips in a shooshing motion. She slowly gathered up her daughter in her arms and slid her daughters coat around her shoulders. She turned and headed out of the room and down the stairs towards the living room.

The moon shone bright through the living room windows. Astrid held her daughter close to her chest as she navigated the cluttered living room. She slowly moved through the discarded liquor bottles and crunched up beer cans that had overflown the small table and were now scattered around floor. She held her breath as she passed the two unmoving figures on the couch and on the recliner on her quest for the front door.

The cold sharp wind whipped around her face and she pulled her daughter closer. She headed down the front walk to the street. She had a momentary pause as panic and dread filled her. Where could they go? Would they get caught on the way? A tremor of terror shot down her spine at the thought. She stared back up at the two story red house. She had a good friend from high school that lived in the next town over. She had children, she would understand and maybe she could help.

Henry was just headed home after a long day on the job. He had worked his shift and then had been called back in for an emergency call. He was just glad it was the weekend and hoped he would not get called in again.

Henry shivered and cranked up the heat, it had begun snowing a couple of hours ago and was starting to really come down now. He noticed someone walking on the side of the highway. Who would be out here at 3am in the middle of a snowstorm on a rural highway? He slowed down and pulled over to the shoulder in front of them and got out. He slowly approached the person with both his hands raised in the air.

"Hey do you need a ride? It's freezing out here!" as he got closer he could notice that it was a young woman and what seemed to be a child in her arms. They were covered in snow and shivering.

Astrid stood still as panic raced though her.

"Hey Miss are you ok?" Henry asked.

"Astrid!?" Henry exclaimed as he got closer.

The young woman still didn't say anything. She just clutched her whimpering child tighter, trying to calm her.

"It's me Henry, Fish's friend, remember I live a few lots up from them."

Astrid blew out the breath she was holding. The panic started to recede. The thoughts that it was one of her brothers friends or worse her fathers, started to fade.

She adjusted her daughter and approched Henry. "Yeah we would appreciate it, we are headed over to Ruff's."

Henry took off his jacket and put it over Astrid's shoulders as he guided them to the passenger side of his truck. He opened the door and let them get in before going around to the driver side. He turned the vents over to them and turned the heat all the way up.

They were silent the whole way to town. Aside from her daughters sniffling. Henry kept glancing Astrids way but she just stared out the window the whole time. They pulled past the sign for Berkshire homes and past it the cluster of modular homes could be seen. They drove down to the end of the cul-de-sac where Ruff and Fish's beige home resided. Henry pulled up in front of the house. The home was dark and only Fish's white work truck with the Ameren logo was in the driveway. Astrid grabbed her daughter and exited the truck.

"Thank you" Astrid told Henry in a small voice.

"No problem, You sure they are home?" Henry nodded to the dark home.

"Hope so." Astrid turned and headed up to the side door. She knocked several times and called out for her friend but nobody answered.

Astrid turned and looked despondent. She sat down on their front step and just stared at Fish's work truck. Where would she go now? It was only a matter of time until they started looking for her and this would be one of the first places they checked.

"Hey do you want to try calling them? I have Fish's number back at the house." Henry said as he crouched down in front of them.

Astrid looked apprehensive but sighed and said. "That would be really great."

They got back into the truck and drove back up the road. Henry pulled up in front of a newer looking gray home on the left.

Henry led them up the deck to the side door. He fumbled with the keys to the front door. "Meh, it's not much but at least it doesn't have wheels underneath." Henry chuckled nervously and shrugged. Astrid didn't reply as they waited on the deck to be let into the house.

Finally after getting the right key in the door. They went inside, Henry took his coat from Astrid and hung it up on the peg by the door. He headed over to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone off the wall. He handed the phone over to Astrid.

"Already put Fish's number in, all you have to do is press dial. I am going to change. Please make your self comfortable." With that Henry gestured to the wrap around couch in the living room.

He headed past the kitchen into his bedroom. While he got a change of clothes out, he couldn't help but feel horrible for them. Astrid had red marks all over her face and dark purple bruising around her neck. Her daughter had a large red handprint across her face. They both looked haggard and shaken. "Oh Gods." he sighed out as he ran his hand down his face.

He had seen plenty of kids come through the home like that. They all had the same terrified look in their eyes. The fear, the uncertainty, the hopelessness. His hands shook as he changed.

Henry took his time changing, he decided to forgo the shower and instead just splashed some water on his face. The clock on his beside table read 4:34am, this was going to be a long day.

He headed back out to the living room. Astrid had just hung up the phone. "Any luck?" Henry asked.

"No, I left a message for Ruff to call me back." Astrid answered as she set the phone down on the table.

"I have a spare room in the back there." Henry pointed to the hallway by the living room.

"There is a queen bed in there, bed is already made. The bathroom is the first door down the hall, there should be towels in the closet and the bedroom is at the end." Henry explained.

"Are you sure?" Astrid looked up to him uncertain.

"Positive, oh and hey both the doors lock from the inside." Henry nodded to them as she picked her daughter up from the couch and headed down the hallway. He hoped having a locked door behind them comforted them someway.

He rubbed the back of his head as he watched them head down the hall. Everyone was exhausted and hopefully they could sort things out after they got some rest.

Astrid opened the door to the bedroom. She set her daughter down on the bed and turned to the door and shut it a small wave of relief passing over her as she clicked the round nob on the door handle. She made her way around the room checking the locks and closing the blinds on both the windows.

Room secured, she sat down next to her daughter pulling her close. Her daughter nestled her head into Astrid's side. "It's ok baby, we are safe here." Astrid said gently.

"Lets just try and get some sleep, ok?" Astrid coaxed her.

"Love you mom, promise you will stay with me?" Her daughter asked her as they were getting into the bed.

"Always my Ally cat, Always." Astrid kissed her head as they laid down to sleep.

Astrid laid awake for awhile, listening to her little girl cough and murmur in her sleep. It was hard to sleep with her mind racing the way it was. Why hadn't she left sooner? She knows why, the fear that they really would take her daughter from her. The idea that her daughter would be subjected to the same treatment she had received all these years. "I'm so stupid." she bit out with a chocked sob. She knew they were sick, that it was only a matter of time before they set their sights on her little girl. She had tried leaving many times before. A few times she hadn't made it out of the house, others she had barely made it down the street. Every time they caught her, they would tease and taunt her with her child.

Gods, how is she going to explain all this to a four year old? It was hard enough when they would scream insults at her and tell her daughter vicious lies. An now here they were at a complete stranger's house, running for their lives.

Could she trust Henry? She had only met him twice over at Ruff's, and then he was always working on the van with Fish. What kind of man was he? Was he someone that would try to hurt and control them like her dad and brother? She waited with a bated breath as she listened for sounds around the house. She fell asleep with one eye on the door waiting to it to be kicked in at any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Henry woke later that day to the phone ringing in the kitchen. He sighed and glanced at the clock. "12:52, well at least I got some rest." He got up and headed for the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Henry? Is Astrid there? What's going on? We just got the message? Is she ok? Where is Ally?" Ruff asked sounding frantic.

"Whoa there Ruff! I picked them up last night on the side of highway 50. Took them by your place but you weren't home. They are sleeping in the spare room. Hold on, I will get her." Henry exclaimed while walking towards the rear bedroom.

"Astrid, Ruff is on the phone." Henry called out while knocking on the door. There was some shuffling on the otherside then Astrid peeked her head out and grabbed the phone.

"Thank you" She said to Henry while putting the phone up to her ear and shutting the door.

"Going to make some lunch. Come on out when your ready." Henry called out as he headed down the hall.

He turned the tv on before heading into the kitchen. "Damn I really need to go to the store. Looks like grilled cheese and soup for lunch." He said to himself as he looked around in the fridge.

On the other side of the home. Astrid leaned back against the closed door. "Ruff, Ruff. Calm down Ally is still sleeping." After her friend got quiet on the other line she continued.

"It was bad last night, Ruff. Dad was drunk again and he had some friends over. It all got out of hand so quickly. We had to get out of there."

"Astrid?" Ruff said on the other line quietly.

"I grabbed Ally and ran out of the house. I didn't even have a coat on. We just headed towards your house. It was the only place I could think of that we could be safe. The snow started coming down and I didn't even know if we were going to make it. We just had to get out of there..." Astrid quietly sobbed.

"Astrid hold on, I am headed over to Henry's to get you. It's going to be ok, you can't go back there. Astrid..." Ruff went on to say but stopped when there was someone banging and screaming at her door.

"Hold on, just stay where your at. Fish is answering the door. Astrid, I think your dad is at my door...Oh Fuck, your fucking brother is staring through my window. I will call you right back!" Ruff quickly ended the call.

Cold dread ran down Astrid's spine as the call ended. Astrid rushed to the blinds and peeked out. Her dad's rusty red dodge was parked in front of Ruff's house. She could hear him screaming all the way up the street. Icy cold fear gripped her heart. She laid next to her daughter and slowly woke her up. Her daughter turned to her, eyes blinking as she woke up. But when she heard her grandpa's voice her eyes shot open, and she started trembling.

Astrid took another quick glance outside. Her dad and brother were screaming and raging at Ruff's door. Fish was at the door yelling back and Ruff was screaming at them over his shoulder.

"Astrid, Astrid are you ok?" Henry knocked on her door.

Astrid opened the door and went back to her daughter. "That's my dad and my brother." She said to Henry while peeking out the blinds. Her face was white and they were both trembling.

"Hey come on out to the living room. I can turn up the tv up. Aladdin's on the disney channel for Ally." Henry asked.

Astrid just looked up at him from her perch at the window. She was completely immobile. "There are grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup." Henry pleaded.

Astrid closed the portion of the blind and leaned back. Her daughter was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears, rocking herself. Would they know to look here? Had they seen them? No, no if they knew where she was they wouldn't be screaming at Ruffs house.

Astrid looked down at her daughter and seemed to snap out of it. "Ok honey, come on." She said gently as she pried her daughters hands away from her ears.

"Want to go eat some lunch? Henry has made some really good sandwiches for us and some soup." Astrid coaxed as she stared down at her daughter.

With the screaming and slamming in the background, Astrid grabbed Ally's hand and followed Henry into the living room. Henry reached down and grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. Astrid and Ally sat down at the couch. Henry went into the kitchen and got their food. He sat the plates and bowls down in front of them on the table. "I only have coke right now until I head to the store. Is that ok?" He said as he handed them their drinks.

"That's fine, Thank y..." Astrid stopped, and they both froze as they heard tires screeching coming up the road. The sound could be heard over the loud tv all the way down the road. They stayed like that until they could not hear the truck anymore.

They tilted their heads down to take a bite out of the sandwich. Althought, none of the adults were hungry anymore.

Ally started sipping at her soup and watching the kids show. Henry leaned back and was sipping his coke. Astrid started to slowly feel the knots in her back free up. All was quite in the house for a while. Henry finally grabbed the remote and turned down the volume a bit. The phone rang awhile later and Henry picked it up. Astrid couldn't hear the conversation over the tv. It didn't last long and he hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

"That was Ruff, she's headed over." Henry stated.

All too soon there was a sharp knock on the door. Henry got up to answer it. Ruff came barging in.

"What a fucking prick! Sorry it took so long to come over. It took forever to calm the kids down. Then Fish had to calm me down. Astrid!" Ruff exclaimed as she grabbed her friend and hugged her.

"Ally cat!" Ruff picked up Ally and swung her around. She set her back down on the couch and plopped down next to Astrid.

"Glad you weren't there! That was intense! He kept screaming about you being there and calling for you to come out. Your asshole brother kept running around the house looking into all the windows. Thank Thor all the kids were in their room playing video games. They were pretty freaked out by some butt-elf sticking his face up against the windows though. Fish my Gods! He was ready to rip them apart with his bare hands! I am definitely going to have to get some alone time with him later." Ruff finished with a leer.

"Ruff, Sorry you had to go through all of that." Astrid started to say.

"Think nothing of it. That's what girlfriends are for! We have your back! Seriously, how are you holding up?" Ruff prodded as she swiped a drink of Astrid's coke and took a bite of her sandwich.

"We are alright, at least we are out of the house." Ruff nodded her head as she observed Astrid's young daughter seemingly fixated on the screen. She motioned for the adults to head to the kitchen.

"Hey Hiccup, Thanks for picking up my girl." Ruff said while ruffling his hair. Then she turned to Astrid.

"Fish did say that you shouldn't come over for a bit. He said they may be watching the house. We are headed back over to Nana's today. We can swing by and pick you up. You know your always welcome there. She's always looking for more children to dote on and she loves both of you." Ruff said quietly.

Astrid froze up. She wasn't sure leaving the house was a good idea, especially if they were watching Ruff's. The last thing she needed is for them to follow her and cause a scene at Fish's moms or worse... She looked cautiously up at Henry.

"You can stay here for as long as you need." Henry said picking up on her anxious stance.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked. She was still unsure about staying here but right now it was better than the alternative of exposing their position.

"It's fine. I have the spare room. It's no problem at all." Henry replied. He couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable she looked.

"Ruff do you mind staying here with them for a bit? I really need to run to the store. Plus, it will give you two time to catch up." Henry asked Ruff.

"No problem, just let me call Fish. He probably figured that I would be down here for awhile anyways." Ruff grabbed the phone off the table.

"Do you mind if I leave for a bit?" Henry turned to Astrid. She stood in the kitchen with her head tilted down.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home. I am so sorry we burdened you with all of this." She swept her hand over to Ruff talking animatedly on the phone and her little girl curled up on the couch.

"Astrid, look at me." Her head slowly tilted up. "I am glad to help. You have a place here, as long as you need it..." Henry paused. He slowly made eye contact with her. "As long as you want to stay you have a place here, with. No conditions. No expectations. Just a place for you and your daughter." Henry stated with a firm conviction.

"I updated Fish, he can handle the three hooligans for awhile." Ruff exclaimed barging between the two. Astrid quickly turned her head down to the side. Ruff grinned turning to Henry. "Don't you have a store to be getting to?"

"Alright, Alright. Pushy woman." Henry grumbled.

"Astrid is there anything you need?" When she didn't respond he turned to go outside.

Henry was busy cleaning off the truck as it warmed up. He couldn't help to replay all of Astrid's reactions over in his mind. He really hoped that by offering her to stay, he hadn't pushed her away. He just understood the need for a safe, quiet space. Especially with how skidish they both were.

"I'm glad you got out of there." Ruff exhaled as she let go of Astrid.

"We had to get out of there. We just had to..." Astrid sighed as she departed from their embrace.

"So what happened?" Ruff prodded gently as she sat down at the kitchen table. They both turned to look over to Ally. She was still curled up on couch sleeping.

"Well, dad had been drinking with some of his "friends". I was up in my room, Ally had just settled down to sleep. They were making a lot of noise downstairs. I didn't hear one of the guys creep up to my room. I heard the door shut and there was this guy standing by the door. Ally started screaming and crying for me downstairs."

Ruff reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Gods, I tried to fight him off, but he..he choked me out. I woke up and all I could think about was Ally." They, they hurt ally last night. That sick bastard has been hurting me for years, but ally...Ruff she is only four." Astrid finished, exhausted with tears running down her face.

"Hey you did the right thing. You will be ok, you have got me and my unruly bunch. Hiccup's here for you. Astrid, he really is a nice guy. I still swear he bats for the other team though." Ruff chuckled gesturing to the whole house.

"I mean look at this place and how clean an organized it is! What single guy lives like this! At Tuff's you can only stand to be inside for three minute intervals and you have a 50/50 shot of getting tetanus walking across the living room! Ruff cackled. Astrid was on the otherside the table with a thoughtful expression and a small smile on her face. Finally, Ruff hadn't seen her friend smile in a long time.

Rolling the overstuffed cart to his truck. He had to admit that maybe he had gone a bit overboard. Check, yep his wallet was definitely lighter. In addition to the groceries, he had picked up a few kid friendly movies and toys. He wasn't really sure what kind of sizes they wore and to be honest he wasn't exactly comfortable picking out clothes.

His mind was a myriad of all the things they would probably need. Maybe Ruff could help? Was it too much? He didn't want to overstep his boundaries but it felt really good to be the one helping out for a change.

Henry headed back home with a bed full of items and a smile on his face.

Ruff and Astrid stayed at the table chatting. It felt good for both of them to catch up on the small things in life. Ruff was just finishing regaling her story. "So Johnny puts his stuffed toy in with Fish's work shirts. I swear the look on that man's face when he pulled out Pink shirts...and the sound he made! It sounded like he was stepping on a mouse!" Astrid chuckled. "Oh and the one time the boys were..." Ruff stopped short as the front door opened.

"Well, it seems like you ladies are having a good time." Henry smiled coming in the door.

"Please don't stop on my account." As he laid the bags down by the pantry and headed back out the door.

"Did you buy out half the store?" Ruff asked amused.

"Hey we could all use a little more feeding, don't you think?" He slapped his belly.

"Ha Ha Hiccup. And with that my time is up. I really need to get going. I wish I could stay longer, but we have to head over to Nana Ingramen's. I swear that woman keeps trying to correct my kids. Manners! ha, I like the unruly hooligans as they are! Let me give you their number. Call me if you need anything. We will be back tomorrow night." Ruff replied as she took the pen and paper off the table and jotted down the number.

Ruff rose up and hugged Astrid again. "Seriously, call me if you need me. We can leave the kids at Nana's."

Ruff turned and headed for the door. Henry followed her out and locked the door behind her.

"Well, that was eventful." Henry chuckled.

"Yeah, you know Ruff. It's even worse when her and her brother get together. They were absolute menaces in high school." Astrid shrugged.

"I bet, what a sight to see!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry, are you sure this is ok? Isn't this all a bit much? Staying in your house, feeding us? We don't want to be a burden. We can stay over at Ruff's tomorrow when she comes back." Astrid asked nervously.

"You are not a burden. You like spaghetti? Never can get the taste quite right. Mind helping out?"

"Sure." Astrid replied as she leaned down to help put up the groceries.

"So Hiccup, huh?" Astrid asked while chopping the tomatoes. That girl was mean with a knife.

"Yeah, me and fish work at the same company right?" Astrid nodded.

" Well, we went through orientation together. Fred had issues climbing the poles, big man short legs. Senior guys said he looked like a fish trying to squirm up a pole, hence Fishlegs. Which worked out fine since he is more of a logistics man." Henry explained while turning the meat.

"That still doesn't explain where Hiccup came from." Astrid glanced up, looking for a further explanation.

"As for me, I use to get nervous when I got really high up and it gave me the hiccups, hence Hiccup." Henry stated.

"Do you still get the Hiccups?" Astrid asked amused.

"Only when getting out of the helicopter!" Henry laughed.

"Helicopter!?" Astrid gasped.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Henry replied deadpan.

There was silence for a bit afterwards.

"Well, better get Ally up, she gets a bit cranky right after a nap." Astrid wiped her hands off and headed for the living room.

"You can call me Hiccup if you want." Astrid stopped and turned back towards him. She didn't know how she felt about calling him by his nickname. They'd just met. It felt weird? Intimate? Either way it was uncomfortable.

He must have read the look on her face. "Everyone else does. I swear everyone in this park has a nickname. Did you know the neighbors next to us go by Goethi and Old Wrinkly? Hell four lots down there are a couple of guys that go by Mulch and Bucket!" Henry barked out laughing.

"Oh no, really!?" Astrid laughed out. She had a beautiful smile, it felt good to see her laugh. Henry reminded himself to get her to laugh more often.

"Sweety come on, its time to get up for dinner." Astrid lightly shook her daughter.

"Mom?" Ally's sleepy eyes opened.

"Come on honey, gets get some dinner and then you can go back to sleep." Ally rolled off the couch.

Dinner was quite the affair. Ally was a bit more chatty as she told Henry about all her favorite disney characters. Astrid interjected here and there but really just enjoyed her daughter laughing at Henry. Poor man didn't know what he was signing himself up for!

"Alright honey, let Henry eat his dinner. And you need to eat yours aswell." Astrid lightly scolded.

"But Mom, Henry has never seen Beauty and the Beast!" Ally replied with a horrified expression.

Henry put his hands up surrendering. "It's a big deal. We are going to have to watch it soon." Ally just nodded. Another thing Henry was going to have to pick up was a booster seat. Poor Ally could barely reach the table.

"Here let me help." Astrid stood to help.

"I've got this mess." Hiccup replied and started collecting the dishes. He turned from the sink and pulled some bags out of the closet.

"Picked up a few extras while I was out. Hope this is ok?" As he handed the bags to Astrid.

She glanced down at the bags, inside was toiletries. Tear free shampoo, few stuffed toys, Disney collection dvd pack was in the other bag.

"Thank you, you didn't have to get these." Astrid looked up at Henry.

"I know, I wanted too." He looked into her eyes, hoping that she accepted the gifts. He turned back towards the dishes.

"Alright Ally time for a bath." Astrid picked up her daughter and headed for the bathroom.

"Why are you so quiet, honey?"

Ally was silent while her mom cleaned her face. "Is Henry a nice man, mommy? He acts like a nice man. Is he going to hurt us? "

Astrid stared into her daughters big blue eyes for a minute as she finished wiping her cheeks. "Honey, I don't think Henry is like that. I think he is a kind man and will not hurt you. Now let's wash the rest of you."

She looked down at the tub, hand swirling idly.

Astrid sat by the outside tub basin. She thought about today's turn of events. Less than 24 hours ago, she and her precious baby girl were stuck in that house of horrors. How it got to that point, she shuttered, she would revisit another day. She wondered what would happen now. Would they live with Ruff? Would they live at the shelter? Henry offered them to stay here, but could she trust him? She must have been sitting too long running her hand under the water, lost in her thoughts. When Ally spoke up. "Mamma, are we gonna have to go home and live with grandpa and uncle, again?"

"No honey, we are never going back there." Astrid stroked her daughter's long blond hair.

"Is that why they were mad and yelled at auntie Ruff?"

Astrid didn't reply. She just continued cleaning her daughter's hair.

Astrid winced, she stared at her reflection in the mirror while brushing her hair. She really did look worse for the wear. She also worried about Hiccup, men did not do anything for free, and she was anxious about what he was going to ask for in return. She looked down at Ally, she could take it, she just hoped he wouldn't try to hurt her little girl.

Later, they all settled down in the living room after cleaning up. The blinds were all closed, the doors locked. The house was warm, the spaghetti had been slightly edible. Watching cartoons on the tv. Hiccup was reclining back on the couch, while her and ally were leaned against one another under a blanket.

All in all it was a peaceful evening and one she could not remember having for a long time.

Henry lightly shook Astrid awake. "You both dozed off there, it's past ten." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Figured you would be more comfortable in the bed."

"Right." She carried her daughter down the hallway, trying not to wake her.

After laying her down and locking the door, she crept into the bed and tried to get comfortable.

"Is grandpa mad that I bit him?"

"Ally..." Astrid bit her lip.

"He was touching me and it really hurt. I screamed and cried for him to stop, but he didn't, so I bit his arm, hard." Astrid's heart broke for her fierce little girl.

"Grandpa hit me right here." She pointed to the red mark on her face.

"His face turned red, and he shoved my head down to the pillow and I couldn't breathe. He kept shouting at me and calling me names! I couldn't get away momma, I was really scared."

"Mom, did I do the right thing?" Astrid had to choke back a sob.

"Oh honey, I love you so much. You are a very brave girl for fighting back. I'm very sorry I wasn't there to stop him." Astrid leaned down and kissed her head.

She was so angry about what happened to her daughter, to both of them, but she was also relieved that the blood on the sheets wasn't from her little girl. They embraced for a while. Just silently holding each other til they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Astrid woke up curled next to her daughter. It took her a minute to recognize where they were at. She glanced over to the door to confirm it was still locked. Her anxiety level was not as high as it usually was, but she was still precautions. She glanced down at her daughter who was still sleeping peacefully.

She laid back against the pillows and pulled Ally tight. Maybe they were finally free, she hoped. She couldn't stop that nagging sensation in the back of her mine, But for how long? It could have been due to the many failed escape attempts in the past. Or the constant threats after they were captured. Either way the feeling of dread and uncertainty wouldn't go away.

Henry laid awake in his bed, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. What happened to those girls? When the screaming started down at Fish's and Astrid opened the door she was completely white and terrified. Her daughter wasn't any better. When they heard those tires screeching up the road, they were both trembling. It tore at his heart, he committed then that he would keep them safe and do anything to help them.

In the mean time, they had other problems to solve. With both the girls only having the clothes on their backs, neither of which were suitable for winter. How was he to get them new clothes? With Fish suggesting her folks were watching their place, was it safe for them to leave? Henry sighed, he would have to talk with Astrid about solving these particular dilemmas. He got up and grabbed clothes from the dresser. Maybe some coffee would be a good start.

"Hey good morning." Henry took a sip of his coffee from the kitchen counter.

"On the table are a few t-shirts and shorts. They are probably too big but could work while you wash yours." He sat his coffee down. Astrid just nodded to him and headed to the counter to pour her own cup. Henry moved to the living room and turned on the tv.

"I have a few things we need to talk over." Astrid froze at the comment, a million thoughts racing in her mind.

"Right." Astrid quickly made her coffee and sat across from Henry.

"Look, I want to help. But there are some things I need to know." Astrid visibly tightened at this.

"Do you want to call the police?" Henry gestured to the phone on the table.

Astrid trembled, she remembered what her dad said would happen if the police were ever involved. She couldn't lose her daughter. "No, No police. I can't risk getting them involved." Astrid looked firmly into Henry's eyes.

"Do you want a ride anywhere? Relatives? Your free to stay here but if there is anywhere you would rather be I would be glad to give you a ride."

"No." Astrid said quietly. "We have nowhere else to go."

"Okay." He put his hand through his hair. "What can you tell me about them?"

Henry backtracked after the look she sent him. "No I mean...What kinds of vehicles do they drive? When are they off work? I just think we need to do a bit of reconnaissance of our own. You guys can't stay cooped up here forever."

Astrid looked visibly relived. "Oh, alright Dad drives the Red dodge you saw yesterday. Conner, my brother doesn't have a car. Dad got laid off from the packing plant about six years ago. Conner works at different bars from time to time, but he never stays long." Astrid huffed and blew out her bangs in front of her left eye.

"That's admittedly not a lot of information, but we can work with it. Are there any cars they can borrow? Do they have any routines? You know places they attend every week?"

Astrid looked thoughtful. "Well they have a card game every friday night down at Woody's bar. Dad goes to the casino a lot and Conner is always in and out of the house. Not sure if anyone would let them borrow their car. Do you think we are safe here?"

"I think so, we just have to be careful." Henry looked to Astrid.

"Mommy?" Little ally walked down the hallway rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll start on breakfast, how do you like your eggs?" Henry got up from the table as Astrid went to her daughter.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. They laid around and tried to relax. Astrid had changed them into henry's shirts, as their clothes ran through the wash. Ally played with the stuffed toys and watched cartoons. Astrid kept glancing at the door and jumped every time a loud car drove down the road. Ally told Henry all about the different characters in her cartoons. Ruff had called to check in and would dig up some clothes for them to borrow tomorrow. Astrid leaned back against the couch, she couldn't remember ever having a day this uneventful. Was this what it was like to be normal? Could they ever be normal?

The phone rang. "Hey John, yeah, Oak and Main? Line down? Transformer? Alright, I'll be in around thirty minutes." Henry sighed as he put down the phone.

"Astrid. That was work, I have to go in. Not sure how long it will take. Are you okay here alone? Should we call Ruff?" Henry got up stretching.

"We will be ok. I will call Ruff if we need her. I think she is coming over tomorrow anyway." Astrid replied.

"Good. My shop's number is by the table. They can have dispatch reach out if you need me. If this call takes awhile, then I usually roll over to my shift. Normally get off around four." Henry called out as he headed to his room.

As Henry got ready, he hoped the girls would be alright while he was gone. They made hasty goodbyes while he headed out the door. It was snowing again, which never boded well for the hours he was about to put in. As he drove down the street, he did not see the red dodge backed into the office parking lot nor the two guys huddled up inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Astrid sat back against the couch, it felt odd being alone with just her daughter. At the house, she refused to call that place home, they were constantly supervised. The feeling of apprehension hadn't left her, but she felt a sense of peace? If she could call it that, it had now been over thirty-six hours since they had escaped. Thirty-six hours with no threats, no abuse, no fighting off drunken hands….. she really didn't know what to do with herself. They had struggled so long, fought so hard, that she was constantly in a state of panic. It hadn't always been like that, but it was a memory so far removed that it was hard to remember a time when they were anything but prisoners.

Astrid must have been lost in her thoughts for some time. Ally snuggled up to her chest, pulling the blanket over their legs. Astrid looked up and the credits were rolling on the tv. Astrid absentmindedly stroked Ally's hair.

"Mom?" Ally looked up to her mom.

"Yes honey?" Astrid continued stroking her hair.

"Can we stay with Henry? He's funny and doesn't smell weird like grandpa or uncle."

Astrid hugged her daughter. "Maybe honey. How about you pick out one more movie before bedtime?"

Ally was silent and then hugged her mother's arms. "I'd like that mom."

Astrid watched her daughter sort through the movies Henry had brought back from the store. He really seemed like a kind man, but what was the catch? What would he want from them? She couldn't really expect a young man to take in her and her daughter without wanting something in exchange. She would have to watch Ally and make sure she didn't get too attached. She will talk with Ruff tomorrow, maybe she could help.

Astrid woke with a start, her hand shot to her neck. She had woken with a crink in her neck. She looked around wondering where she was for a moment, the main screen on the movie still playing in the background. Her daughter whimpered in her lap, they must have fallen asleep on the couch. She stiffened and looked around. It didn't seem like Henry had gotten back yet. His spot for his boots and coat still empty by the door.

She rolled her shoulders and slid out from under her daughter. She popped her neck as she stood and carefully picked up her daughter and carried her to the bedroom. She slid her under the covers and kissed her forehead. Her little girl murmured in her sleep and rolled over.

Astrid headed to the kitchen and opened the cabinet to get some coffee ready. Yes some coffee would be a good start then she could work on sorting out her options.

"Ruff?" Astrid sat at the table blowing on her coffee, phone pressed against her ear.

"Yeah, hold on just one second. Dammit, I swear these kids! I'm still sorting through some clothes for you guys. Is Ally a four or a five? It's like every time I open a drawer you know what I find? More dirty laundry! Who shoves dirty clothes in a clean drawer?!" Ruff cried out.

"Easy there Ruff, Really? Oh, Ally's is still wearing fours. Are you still coming over today?" Astrid replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, just as soon as I gather these clothes. Astrid you should probably wash them, you don't even want to know what else I found in their drawer. Your lucky you had a girl. Boys are gross!" Ruff exclaimed.

"Ha! Thanks again, we will be over here waiting. Henry had to go into work last night and he still isn't back yet."

"Fish says the field guys work some pretty insane hours. I am just lucky he works in the office most of the time. Don't think I could handle three boys with him working all hours of the night. I will call you before heading over, shouldn't be too long. " Ruff said ending the call.

Astrid hung up the phone and took another sip of her coffee. She looked over at the kitchen, she hoped Henry didn't mind them eating some of his food. She opened the fridge and some of the cabinets. She took out some of the cereal and pulled the milk out of the fridge. She then headed to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed lightly shaking her daughter awake. "Come on honey, let's get some breakfast and get a bath. Then we can play with some of your new toys. How does that sound?"

They spent the next few hours getting ready and spending time together. It was a nice feeling to just spend time with her daughter without having to constantly be on guard. She was hoping Ruff would have made it over sooner, but with three young boys, she understood how time could slip away.

Astrid and Ally were playing with her toys in the living room when the phone rang. Astrid wasn't sure if she should answer it, but hoped it was Ruff. "Hello?" Astrid said quietly.

"Hey girl, sorry it took so long. I am headed over now."

"Okay, knock four times on the door so I know it's you." Astrid asked.

"Yeah, got it. Be right over."

Henry slammed the truck bed at the shop. It had been a long day, after repairing the line and supports, they had to wait for the new transformer to be dropped off at the site. Once every thing was installed and tested it had been after nine o'clock. He headed over to the new install site and worked the rest of his normal shift. It was now two o'clock in the afternoon and he was ready to go home.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock. Astrid got up and opened the door. "Thank you again for borrowing us some clothes." Astrid took the bundle from Ruff.

"No problem, anything I can do to have less laundry." Ruff gave her friend a hug around the clothes.

"I bet, still can't believe your married with three kids already!" Astrid dropped the clothes by the table in the living room.

"I know! It was so much fun making the first one, that after Tyler we just couldn't stop." Ruff said sarcastically.

"I still think Fish was hoping for a girl. We may still try again. But for now three little ones is all we can handle. He knows twins run on both sides of our family. I just don't know if I can handle another set." Ruff said exasperated.

"So, how is everything going here? You holding up alright?" Ruff said letting go of her friend.

"Yeah, Henry's been very kind to us. I just can't help waiting for the other shoe to drop." Astrid headed over to the living room, watching Ally play with her toys.

"Hey in his defence not all guys are bad. Look at my Freddie. He is a good man. Just give him a chance." Ruff said sitting down on the couch.

"Ruff, I'm trying. I just don't have much to compare him too. We just can't afford to let our guard down. You know that."

"Astrid you can't compare every man to your father. I understand that you won't tell me everything that is going on, but you should consider the fact that maybe Henry's just trying to help."

"Ruff, I can't…I just can't. What happens if we wind up in the same situation or worse." Astrid whispered out.

"You know your always welcome at our place. It may be a bit chaotic but it's home." Ruff stated.

"I don't know Ruff. You already have a house full. We don't want to intrude. I'm not sure where we will go. We just got free, now I'm trying to figure out our options. There's always the women's shelter but then they are going to ask a lot of questions and I can't risk them taking Ally from me." Astrid replied frustrated.

"Astrid why would they take Ally from you? That doesn't make any sense." Ruff asked.

"Ruff…"

Bang, Bang, Bang. "Open up bitch! I know your in there!"

Astrid grabbed Ally into her arms. There was banging at the front and the back door. They had found her! Gods, what was she going to do!

"Fuck, Astrid what's going on?" Ruff said in a panic. Astrid had her daughter in her arms and both were trembling.

"I don't know Ruff. I don't know." Astrid replied rocking her daughter shaking in fear.

"Come on girl open up!" The screams echoed around the house.

"We saw your friend walking up here." Her brother said from the back door.

" I saw you open the door. You can't stay inside there forever." Her dad taunted from the front door.

"What, you expect me to let our little cash cow get away?!" Her dad jeered from the front door.

The banging continued. "Tell you what, if you open the door. I will let you keep that little cum stain." Her dad yelled.

"If I have to break this door down, your going to watch me sell her to the highest bidder!" Her dad continued to kick and beat at the door, rattling the hinges.

"Fuckin' cunt open the do….." His voice was cut off as Henry twisted his arm around his back and pressed his forearm to her father's throat.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Henry seethed out.

"Who the fuck are you?" Astrid's dad chocked out.

"This is my house asshole!" Henry raged as he threw her dad down off the porch. He hit the ground hard and rolled into the drive way. Henry turned as her brother charged from the side of the house. Henry jumped over the railing and tackled her brother. They both started rolling around the ground raining punches down on each other. Her dad stood up and limped over to them, pulling Henry off of his son. Henry headbutted her dad in the face and turned to the door.

"Astrid call Jake! His numbers on the wall. Tell him to get over here quick!" Henry huffed out as he engaged with her brother again.

Ruff turned to Astrid. She was frozen in fear, rocking her daughter. She ran to the phone and looked down the list tacked to the wall. She dialed the number listed for Jake.

"Jake? This is Rakel Ingerman. Henry told me to call you, there are two guys out front trying to break into his house. He is outside fighting them right now!" Ruff yelled out.

"Tell him I will be there in five!" He hung up just as Ruff heard sirens blaring. She ran back over to the couch and huddled near Astrid.

Outside Henry continued to fight the two men. Her brother had him pinned against the shed as they both landed hard blows to his back. One particular hard punch to the head had him falling to his knees. Her brother continued to wail down punches and kick him as her father headed for the front door.

Henry curled up into a ball to protect his ribs. He saw from the ground her dad heading for the front door. He rolled over and grabbed her brother's foot and pulled him down. He landed with an thud on top of him. Henry kicked his foot out and caught her brother in the throat. The man gurgled and clawed at his throat, rolling around the ground. Henry stood shakily and stomped his foot down on her brother's temple. He stopped struggling and laid there on the lawn, breathing heavily.

The front door exploded in. Astrid's dad stomped in thru the front door and grabbed Astrid by the hair. Astrid cried out and fought to get away. Her father dragged her out the room roughly and down the porch steps. On the way out Astrid tried to grab the frame and the railing to no avail. Her dad turned and swiftly kicked her arm. "Conner! Conner go get your sister!" He yelled.

Henry ran up and tackled her father, knocking them into the side of the house. Henry grabbed him by the back of the neck and started slamming his face into the house. The man screamed out in pain and let go of Astrid. Astrid scrambled up and sprinted back into the house.

Henry grabbed the man by his shoulder and turned him around, decking him, the man fell hard on his back. Henry limped towards him, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and kneed him hard in the face. The man slumped down in the driveway unconscious. Sirens could be heard up the street. A cop car pulled up in front of the house.

"Henry! What the hell is going on here!" The cop exclaimed, running up the driveway.

"Thanks for getting here Jake. I just pulled in from work and these two." He motioned to the men on the ground."Were trying to kick in the doors to my house!" Henry gasped out, leaning over trying to catch his breath.


End file.
